


No Good Reason

by AbbyGibbs



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Joan doesn't need anyone, Male-Female Friendship, Morse wished Joan could see, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Wishful Thinking, Wordcount: 100-500, maybe one day - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Morse hopes one day; he'll be able to make Joan understand.





	No Good Reason

Endeavour Morse would not tell anyone of what he had just learned about Joan Thursday, or of what had happened to her. Not anyone. He just wished she would have told him. Joan hadn't called him to inform him that she was released from the hospital.

 

It wasn't something easy to talk about, he knew that. But he thought they were friends. Did she not know that she could come to him and talk about everything? Didn't they trust one another? Had he misjudged their friendship?

 

Morse wasn't sure of anything anymore.

 

If anything, Morse thought, Joan would have learned she could trust him by now.

 

Joan said she didn’t want to depend on anyone. Morse could understand that, but what he didn’t understand was why she shut him out of her life for all those months. All he ever wanted to do was help her or be a shoulder she could lean on, nothing more. Being there for someone did not mean that you depended on them.

 

Joan was an independent woman, there was no doubt about it. A quality he admired about her. He wouldn’t force anything. Morse just hoped he’d be able to make her understand they could have something together. He wouldn’t want her to be the perfect housewife. She would work like she always did. She cherished her independence and he could fully understand that. Joan’s need to help others, it was what drove him also after all.

 

Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad thing to tell her how he felt? He had tried and failed before, he knew that, and he still felt so stupid about it. Stupid that he’d stood before her and no words came out of his mouth.

 

A brain full of music and knowledge, but when it came to his feelings, Morse could sometimes be so clumsy. It frustrated him so much. He’d had one-night stands and it had caused any problems, but when it came to Joan Thursday, Morse seemed to lose his ways.

 

“One day…” Morse murmured.

 

Wanting to be independent was not a good reason to say no to love or companionship and happiness with someone in your life.

 

End.


End file.
